the_cronwell_legacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Cronwell
Terra Cronwell is the fiancée of Thomas Moore and the ex-wife of Xander. She is also the mother to Aries, Kendall, Jayla, Jasmin, and Miranda Cronwell. History First Pregnancy and Labor After conceiving, Terra immediately started having morning sickness. She knew that she was pregnant just by that symptom and told Xander, who was thrilled.Chapter One, 1x01 After nine months of pregnancy, her water broke while she was doing laundry. Xander freaked out at first but was able to calm down and bring her to the hospital. She was in labor for five hours before she gave birth. The baby was a girl and she and Xander decided to name her Aries.Chapter Two, 1x02 Trip to France and Challenge After taking a trip to France with Xander, Terra quickly grew bored and wanted an adventure to go on. After asking around, she found a woman named Jade who told her that she lost her "prized possession" at the burial ground and didn't have time to get it. Terra took on the challenge and went to the burial ground. After removing some debris, she found some stairs which led to an underground floor, which she had to clear the path to. After doing that, found a porthole, and after sticking her hand in, her arm was covered in spiders, which made Terra crazy. After searching, she found the item, which turned out to be a baseball, to Terra's frustration. After finishing the challenge, she missed Aries, so she and Xander decided to return home.Easter Special!, 1x03 Second Pregnancy and Labor She realized she was pregnant after her morning sickness began to start. She found time to garden, which calmed her. After she was full term, her water broke, and Xander panicked again, though he drove her to the hospital, and she gave birth to Kendall Tyler Cronwell.A Birth, 1x04 Xander Cheating and Divorce Terra was under the assumption that Xander was sleeping at a friend's house, but he was actually cheating on her with Chloe. Terra found out by reading the newspaper, and was in shock and heartbroken. When Xander returned, Terra was furious with him and began screaming at him, asking how he could do this to her and the children. Xander tried to apologize, but Terra wouldn't listen and told him to get out, and she was going to file a divorce. Xander finally gave up and left.Pregnant by a Cheater, 1x05 Third Pregnancy and Labor Before the affair, Terra and Xander conceived for a third child. Terra knew she was pregnant after the morning sickness started. She was concerned how she was going to make it work as she was going to be a single mother with three kids. While Terra was working out, she went into labor, she gave birth in the gym to Jayla, Jasmin, and Miranda Cronwell. She was overwhelmed that she had triplets, which brought the total to five kids.Pregnant by a Cheater, 1x05 Meeting Thomas Terra met Thomas while she was on a stroll with her daughter, Miranda. While they were talking, Terra collapsed because of extreme exhaustion. Thomas caught her and brought her to his house so she could sleep. When Terra woke up, she saw Thomas caring for Miranda. They continued their conversation which led to flirting.4 Birthdays and a Boyfriend!, 1x07 Relationships Romantic Xander After dating Xander for a while, she decided to propose to him. He accepted the proposal and they got married by the beach.Chapter One, 1x01 During their marriage, Xander cheated on her with Chloe. Terra found out by reading the newspaper and was heartbroken. When Xander got back, she told him that she was divorcing him and Xander left the house.Pregnant by a Cheater, 1x05 Thomas Moore Terra met Thomas while she was on a walk. They started having a conversation until Terra collapsed due to exhaustion. She began developing feelings for him when she was how caring he was for Miranda while she was sleeping. After talking for a while, she confessed to Thomas that she is falling in love with him, and Thomas said that he felt the same way. They officially declared themselves a couple. Then, they began to make out and were about to have sex but Miranda began to cry so Terra went home with her. After saving Miranda from an attempted kidnapping, Terra was shaken up and called Thomas over. There, she proposed to him and he accepted.4 Birthdays and a Boyfriend!, 1x07 Familial Aries Cronwell She gave birth to Aries after five hours of labor. She loves Aries very much and tries to spend as much time as she can with her.Chapter Two, 1x02 Kendall Cronwell She has a son named Kendall that was born two days early. As he got older, he developed an artistic trait like his mom.4 Birthdays and a Boyfriend!, 1x07 Friendships Bianca Bianca is her best friend. She is the first one that Terra told about her pregnancy with Aries, besides her then-husband Xander.Chapter One, 1x01 She also told Bianca about her second pregnancy, which thrilled Bianca and congratulated Terra.A Birth, 1x04 Personality Terra is funny yet she takes the people she loves very seriously. She usually finds it hard to forgive but she doesn't let the past bring her down. Career She is a gardener.Pregnant by a Cheater, 1x05 Notes and Trivia *She had a motorcycle,Chapter One, 1x01 though she sold it because she needed a car for the children.Pregnant by a Cheater, 1x05 *She has a garden and is very good at maintaining it. She even did it while she was pregnant.Chapter One, 1x01 Gallery Important Chapters These chapters are Terra-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. *Easter Special! *Pregnant by a Cheater Memorable Quotes :Terra: How could you do this to me? :Xander: I'm sorry- :Terra: What about us? What about the children? I am three months pregnant! :Xander: I am so sorry, it won't happen again. :Terra: You're right, it won't. I'm filing for a divorce. Appearances Category:Characters Category:G1 Characters Category:Heirs